WO 2011 124 909 A1 discloses an adjustable fluid pressure amplifier which includes a chamber containing a resilient obturator ring arranged to co-operate with an annular exhaust aperture. Applied fluid pressure causes the ring to oscillate between conditions which alternately permit and prevent fluid from leaving the chamber through the exhaust aperture, causing a pulsed pressure increase in fluid flowing through a delivery outlet.
It is known that in systems which include such a pulsed pressure amplification device the flow characteristics depend to a large extent upon the volume of hydraulic fluid contained in the attached pipework. Since the length of the connecting pipes is usually determined by the physical layout of the installation, the operating parameters of the system are either fixed or are restricted to any adjustment provided by the pressure amplification device.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of pulsed hydraulic pressure amplification system which allows greater control over the operating parameters without significantly increasing the size and complexity of the system.